The Nightmare Crisis
The Nightmare Crisis The Nightmare Crisis is a War started Five years after the end of the Tyrannical War. Tilvas is united under the GET, and Emperor Zavren is beloved by all his people for being a fair and just ruler. However, his Father returns, this time with the might of Xoroth, to throw the world back into chaos. Pre-War Five years after the Tyrannical War, the world is in a time of unchallenged peace. Emperor Zavren is making up for his family's past transgressions. Alumn Orak and Eras Sunhollow are leading the Order of the White Dawn to the Emperor's wishes. However, as the citizens of the empire lay unaware, the Magi in the Library prepare for their upcoming war. After his last failures almost six years ago, Tulen Moratus has be scarred by Sar'khet. Tulen was able to convince a few former Order mages to join his cause, most notably his new second in command, Archmage Cobe, who was swayed by Tulen's power of the Dark Arts. Since the Cult's defeat, Tulen and Cobe have mustered the most sinister of magic users and demons. The Portal In the evening of the week after the New Year, A portal opened up north of Nemais., annihilating much of the forest that was present there. Special artifacts were used to quickly contain the portal in a stone frame. Soon after, a legion of the most destructive and horrific beings emerged from the portal. At that very moment, the world was at war again, though not against themselves, but against destruction of their world. The League of Sha called to arms as many soldiers as they could, with partial support from the Imperial Army stationed there; But it was not enough. The Xorothi Legion, as they began to be called, carried standards adorned with Obsidian, and a laughing skull with burning eyes. Soon after, Nemais fell, and though was mostly in ashes, began to be adorned with the same banners. The Fall of Shad'wen The people fled to Nori Peak, in western Shad'wen. In the middle of the night, all Imperial bases from Alen Remia to Nimeria were awakened and rallied by alarm bells, preparing for war. Thousands of men and women march long and short distances to almost certain death against this enemy. By dawn, the army is ready for battle, fearing the ferocious legion, that, isn't far judging by the smoke clouds in the distance. As they hear the legion marching towards them, it gets really quiet. All of the sudden, Xorothi Mages appear out of the shadows of the forest and begin to annihilate the Imperials. The Archers try to counter, but are ambushed by the brutes of the legion. While reinforcements are on the way, it is clear that the battle is already lost. The Betrayal After the crushing defeat of the League, Archmage Cobe persuaded Tulen to go take revenge against his son, and throw the Empire into dismay as to weaken the moral of the Imperials. They both use their spells to take quick flight all the way to Akhriim, where they meet Zavren, Valtyr, Alumn, and Eras waiting for them, along with several other White Dawn members. As they get into a heated conversation, Tulen uses Mortem against Zavren, however, something completely unexpected happens. Valtyr gets in the way, and uses a ward to defend against it, which has never been possible. Valtyr then draws his sword and begins making his way towards Tulen, who's still in shock. Tulen begins rapidly casting Mortem again, but Valtyr's ward is far too strong. He then gets close enough and thrusts his sword through Tulen's chest. The entire room is filled with shock and awe, except for Archmage Cobe, who knew of this day. Valtyr then pushes Tulen off his blade and onto the floor. Archmage Cobe then uses a mass Torpeo, hindering the entire room. Valtyr then walks swiftly over to Zavren, takes his crown, and removed the Solarian Diamond from it. He thanks Zavren, and leaves with Archmage Cobe to take command of the Xorothi Legion. The Change After Valtyr and Cobe leave, The room regains mobility. They look as one of the greatest mages in the world, lies dead, with a hole through his heart from a sword. If a swordsman so strong, could defeat such a powerful wizard, what lies ahead for the legion that he commands.